


beach episode

by espurri



Series: sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurri/pseuds/espurri
Summary: this is a drabble, a mixture of words cooked up in my brain that i don't know where else to go with, and may forever be just a work in progress, but still wanted to share
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: sheith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293473
Kudos: 1





	beach episode

To feel the soft breeze blowing tiny water droplets on his skin. The waves crashing gently into the dark wooden deck, he begins to see shells rise from the sand as the waves wash it away. Stray strands of black hair brush over his face. He sighs. It's deeper than before and more relaxed. He wonders why they hadn't gone to the beach sooner.

No one else seems to find this trip as enjoyable as Keith does, but the tender hand sliding over his shoulder tells him that he's not alone. Turning his head back, sharp eyes that have always been used to observe for the purpose of war turn into ones that gaze deeply into the beauty of a man who sacrificed everything just for them. It is something that makes his chest swell up. His eyes water but not enough for tears to fall, to grace his cheek with salt. 

"Gorgeous."

"Yes. You are."

A pause. The air fills with uncontrollable laughter. Keith shoves Shiro to the side, an even more aggressive push to his body, and he's laughing until his feet slip on the slickness of the wood, the whites of his eyes quickly enlarging as he tips back. It is such a swift moment that Keith doesn't even realize the arm holding him up from harms way. Lids blinking rapidly, hands place themselves onto Shiro's chest, gripping the surface to make sure he's actually there before he fully notices what's happened.

"Baby." A hushed toned, fingers brushing hair back behind Keith's ear. "Are you okay?"

Keith nods, giving a small smile.


End file.
